Echo
by Dreams of Starlight
Summary: Chloe is feeling insecure and thoughts of Oliver aren't helping. One-shot. Chlollie.


**Title**: Echo  
**Category**: Smallville

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters though I do wish I could have Oliver Queen… Isn't he cute!? The plot however is mine.  
**Summary**: Chloe is feeling insecure and thoughts of Oliver aren't helping ;)

**Dreams of Starlight**: it been awhile since ive written any fan fiction, I hope you like it! Not beta'd.

* * *

There were those lingering looks. Smiles. Touches. The imprint of his hot hand on her shoulder. Her lower back. His finger tips would barely brush against hers and she would feel her breathe quicken of what was to come. Of what he would do next. His large palms cupping her cheek, turning her face towards his, forcing her to look into his melted pools of brown.

Biting her already bruising lips, she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She had more worrying things to think about then the trivial matters that were her love life, or whatever they classed themselves as.

'_Booty call?_' the words plagued her incessantly like a drill. Something that had started off easily enough now became a tangled mess of angst and stupidity, she blamed on both of them. She felt lonely. She wanted someone. He was there, with easy smiles and talented hands. A shudder went down her spine at the thought of his warm body. She had gone down the rabbit hole and now she didn't know how to get out.

Slipping off her heels off her aching feet, she brought her knees under her chin to rest upon as she looked casually at the monitor in front of her. This was her after all. Watchtower. Sidekick. She was there when there was a need and cast aside and locked up in her tower when they didn't. Her phone buzzed to the side of her it had been doing that every 10 minutes consecutively. She didn't have the strength to face him. Not yet. Not now.

Letting out a breath of self pity, Chloe made her way to the kitchen. Her bare feet padding on the cool floor and the whir of her computer was the only sound that could be detected.

Setting a green mug on the clean counter, her hand splayed on it cool surface. Chloe could already feel his hot breath tainting the back of her neck. His wet playful lips moistening her skin as he tasted her. Her legs nearly gave way, just at the memory of him. His possessive power and strength, as he held her body captive against his. Her breath came out unsteady and shallow as she tried to pour the coffee into her mug, nearly spilling the contents onto herself instead,.

She could almost hear his voice teasing her at his clumsiness, in that deep voice of his that never used to affect her as much as it did now. That voice that made her blush especially when he bent down, just inches away from her lips. His body pressed against hers, whispering things that would even make the Black Canary blush. But other then that he had become she could rely on for many things. The witty banter, her snarky comments that he would take with ease and him just staying there for company even though she was aware he had many other things in his life to attend to. Pinching the bridge of her nose she tried to dispel all these thoughts of him.

Her lips drank in the steaming coffee, the warmth spreading inside her body, as her eyes unconsciously fell upon a spot in the kitchen. She had been sitting on the worktop, with him between her legs as he teased her bottom lip with his. His hands weaved themselves under her silk top, whilst she drew lazy lines along his broad shoulders and back. His top had been thrown across the room long ago. Pushing her gently onto her back, they both let out a low moan when Chloe sucked on his tongue just slightly. Pushing her sweater aside, his nimble hands moved across the smooth expanse oh her skin, slowly moving to undo the top button of her trousers…

"Arggh!" Chloe let out a frustrated scream at herself for having these traitorous thoughts and her body for yearning his heat. She just missed him. She wanted to fling something at the wall. Or at him and this time not her lustful self.

She was an adult. She was a widow. She was experienced. She wasn't some teenager with a crush that spent all her long waking hours writing their names together on a notebook, with those delusional hearts all over them in her notebook. She was not going to take this!

Going into her bedroom, she couldn't even shield her brain from bombarding her with images of the two of them scantily clad and entwined with each other. Her hair wet and back arched against the wall as her legs wrapped around his waist. He moaned her name with every brush of her lips and flick of her tongue. He looked at her, through hazy eyes filled with lust, content and happiness. She lost herself in his gaze, happy to bring something out of his usually shielded look. A glimmer of something else lurked beneath his lashes, but another calculated movement from him had her head banging against the wall as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and all thoughts seized to exist.

Tossing her blouse into the laundry basket and shimmying out of her skirt Chloe looked into her wardrobe for something more comfortable and preferably something that wouldn't remind her of him. Clad in only her underwear, she slipped on a large t-shit from her high school days and decided to leave it at that.

Her room became empty and cold all of a sudden, her bed was made propped up with cushions and luxurious silk that didn't seem to be as inviting as it had been when he laid there with twinkling eyes, an entrancing smirk and only a small expanse of the bed sheet covering him. She couldn't help but grin at the memory.

She banged her head against her mirrored wall repeatedly for being so silly. "This is insane!" she spoke aloud to herself. Running out of her bedroom from the taunting memories that followed her she didn't think to grab her nightgown on the way out. Her company these days had become severely lacking. It was then that the window slid open letting in a gust of wind that blew her hair in her face but she could still tell that it was him coming through especially as he was still in his gear. 'I haven't done him in that outfit.' Chloe automatically thought, with a blush grazing her cheeks as she chastised her hormonal thoughts. She should be angry at him not turned on!

"You haven't returned my calls." He spoke with his voice distorter still on.

"I did and I gave you the information that you required." Her reply succinct without any emotion, his eyes narrowed on her form.

"That wasn't the call I was on about Chloe."

'_That voice… he just had to say my name in that… that voice of his!'_ Chloe thought irrationally trying to repress her urge to turn and face him. She promptly turned towards the kitchen to get away. To move. To do anything rather then just stand there. He on the other hand had other ideas and blocked her escape route.

She really wanted to beat him up right then. End whatever stupid thing that they had and just go back to being his sidekick. Even if it seemed impossible right now. It was still less complex. It was easier. It wasn't mind-fucking. Instead she just stood there silently waiting for him to make the first move.

"Chloe what's happened? Tell me. Don't shut me out Chloe. Please." And that's when it clicked. He cared about her. He didn't forget her. He came back even when she did something stupid, like embezzle funds from him. But the question still remained was she the booty call or was he?

He held onto her small shoulders that seemed to be slumped in defeat. "Talk to me Chloe"

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you Oliver." Her voice so quiet he had to strain to hear her. "But we need to mature about this and end whatever this is." She told him, her gaze guarded as he tried to understand where all of this was coming from. Moving out of his grasp she continued to put up her walls of defence that he managed to break down without her even noticing. "It not healthy and more to the point stupid. And I don't want to be anyone's booty call." The last part slipped out as his eyes widened slightly in recognition.

"you're not"

"you said I was, Oliver." She snarked back at him her eyes burning into his.

"I was hurt Chloe…y-you're my best friend." Chloe looked startled at his submission she had never thought these words would ever fall from his lips. Oliver pressed on, taking her hands into his large gloved ones. "I'm sorry; you don't know how sorry I am Chloe. I know we both have these trust issues that we need to deal with. I know that we've been burned, but you're my best friend"

"Best friends don't fuck each other, Oliver." Her voice taking a softer tone, she didn't make a move to remove her hand from his even when he let out a dry chuckle in response to his statement.

"I know. But you're more then just a tumble in the sheets. You have to know that Chloe. I want to be with you Chloe.' His hand came up to cup her cheek she felt her resolve shatter as she looked into those brown depths. "I don't want to go back to being back as friends or comrades, I want you."

"Oliver" she said pleadingly trying to move away from him and the way he always managed to intoxicate her. She needed to stop him from talking. To stop him from making her believe in him and stop him from making her forget everything else.

"Chloe you cant push me away." He told her defiantly his hand still on her warm cheek, his gaze undeterred. She bit her lip, he was fighting for her. The thought made her heart flutter of this being her reality. "We could have something special. If you let us try Chloe.' he was giving her the chance to decide.

'_Why is he making this so difficult?'_ Chloe thought her fingers itching to touch his face. "How is this going to be kept a secret?" Chloe sputtered out trying to find something that would make him see that they wouldn't work out.

"It won't be a secret Chloe. We are going to have an adult relationship." His thump grazed her cheek affectionately. "It may not be normal. But it'll be our relationship." His voice strong, sincere, sure. "I want you Chloe" her heart ached hearing him say all these things to her. She thought of a million different ways this could blow up in her face, his eyes gazed at her with just hope, and a slight smile splayed on his lips. He squeezed her hand urging for a response.

"Okay."

"Okay?" he smiled with a quirk of his eyebrow. She wanted to roll her eyes at his arrogance and jump into his arms.

"Okay" she confirmed grinning up at him. She had officially lost herself to Oliver Queen.

Bending his head down he slanted his mouth against her already waiting lips and Chloe realised she was happy. The Green Arrow was getting lucky tonight.

_**

* * *

Dreams of Starlight**__; like it? Love it? _


End file.
